


Sleepless Nights

by Tulkika (Zairafuana)



Series: Secret Dreams (Omega!verse) [3]
Category: Supernatural, The Agency (TV 2001)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zairafuana/pseuds/Tulkika
Summary: Sam can't sleep and it's driving him a little crazy. Lucky for him, his beautiful omega's lying right next to him.





	Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeotheLionathefootofOrion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeotheLionathefootofOrion/gifts).



> I own nothing. I just woke up and wrote this in line ten minutes for some reason! XD

Sam whined softly as he couldn’t sleep. He huffed and rolled over to face his mate. He purred happily at the sight of Lex. The omega was sound asleep. Sam growled playfully as he hugged his tiny omega. His hand stroked over his lover’s swollen belly. Lex was about eight and a half months along in his third pregnancy.

Sam whined and kissed the back of his sub’s neck. The alpha grew hard quickly as he scented his mate. He reached down and yanked the tail plug out of the omega’s sensitive pussy. Sam then shoved his cock hard into the omega, beginning to roughly fuck the smaller male.

Lex whined cutely, mewling as he awoke from the rough treatment to his hole. He blinked sleepily and turned his head to look back at Sam. He yawn cutely and snuggled back into his pillow, just letting his alpha do as he pleased. 

But that rest was short lived. Lex was lovingly forced onto his hands and knees as Sam rutted into his hole. The omega’s hole was sloppy with cum and slick already so there was little resistance. Sam growled lovingly in his mate’s ear while fucking him.

Lex whined and pawed the sheets, panting hard. Orgasm was starting to build in the omega and his caged cock twitched. Soon, before he realized it, the omega came all over the sheets; barely even hindered by the cage. His spasming hole clenched around Sam’s cock, making the alpha cum. Sam growled in pleasure as he climaxed, quickly knotting his omega.

Now exhausted, Sam laid down again with his mate as his cock pumped the small male full of cum. Sam purred in Lex’s ear, hand taking Lex’s and linking their fingers. The alpha licked and kissed behind his omega’s ear lovingly, sharing every scrap of affection.

“I love you, Lexie.” He whispered softly, curling protectively around his omega. His free hand tenderly stroked his lover’s hair while he hummed to him.

“L-love you too, Sam.” Lex panted softly, tuckered out from the rough mating. The omega felt like a wet mess. He was currently lying in a puddle of his own cum as his alpha filled him with more of the alpha’s potent cum.

The two yawned and started to drift off. Lex smiled happily. He loved this life. He always felt so very wonderful each time he was reminded that he was Sam’s omega. The alpha took such good care of him.

“Lets take the kids shopping tomorrow, Baby.”

“That sounds great, Alpha. They’d love that.”

“Good night, Sweetheart.”

“Night, Sam.”

~*~End~*~


End file.
